Elastomeric bands have long been employed to bundle or otherwise organize one or more objects. Typically, these bands are used to organize objects such as: computer cables and cords, telephone system cords, power tool cords, building materials, automotive parts, jumper cables, gardening stakes, plants, appliance cords, extension cords, decorative lights, skies and poles, fishing equipment, boating lines, camping equipment and sleeping bags. The most common use of such bands is to stretch the band over a plurality of items to hold them together or double-up the band, when the length of the elastomeric band prevents it from holding items snugly together. In this instance, the objects pass through the loop or loops defined by the band.
An alternative use of elastomeric bands is to create a loop, when organizing objects, by securing the ends of the band together. Since the ends of the band cannot be readily attached or secured to each other, it is known to employ a dowel pin or “handle” to join the ends of the band. In this process, the dowel is typically used to prevent the ends of the elastomeric band from coming apart. The combination of the elastomeric band and dowel incorporating this type of attachment are often referred to as binding devices or binder ties.
In one such binding device, the elastomeric band is wrapped around a bundle such that the ends are brought into an opposing relation with each other. Then, a first end of the loop is passed through a second end of the loop. The band may be pulled tight against the bundle by pulling the first end back against itself. The dowel pin is then inserted through the first loop, which is free, to prevent the first loop from withdrawing through the second loop. To function properly, the bands are generally sized and/or wrapped in such a way that the dowel is held in tension. In this way, the axial length of the dowel, which is generally longer than any opening created by the second end of the band, when the band is in tension, bears against the elastomeric band, preventing the dowel and thus the first loop from withdrawing through the second loop.
In one such device, the dowel was provided with a tapered end to facilitate insertion of the dowel in the end of the band allowing the band to be stretched onto a generally cylindrical portion of the dowel. This portion of the dowel, however, was smooth and offered no axial restraint to keep the band on the dowel. In some instances, the band would roll, slide or otherwise move axially to a point where the end of the band came free of the dowel. To prevent this disengagement, another design, functioning in the same way, incorporated a circumferential open notch formed centrally of the dowel to restrict axial movement of the band. In this design, the first end is threaded through the second end, as in the previous design, but, when the dowel is inserted, the first end of the band is placed within the notch such that the walls of the notch tend to prevent the end of the band from sliding off of the dowel. While these designs are successful in organizing a bundle, they are somewhat inefficient in that the process of bundling requires several steps, namely, encircling the bundle, passing one end of the band through the other, and inserting the dowel. Further, the end of the band may slide off the dowel when the bundle is subject to distortion during movement or handling.
Recognizing these deficiencies, efforts have been made to affix a handle to the elastomeric band, such that when wrapping the elastomeric band around a bundle, the free end of the band is simply stretched over the handle end. To affix the handle to the loop, one design incorporated an axial slot extending through the handle. One end of the elastomeric band is threaded through the slot, such that a looped portion of the end extends beyond the handle. A pin having a greater axial extent than that of the slot is then inserted through the extending loop to preclude the extending loop from returning through the slot. Recessed notches were formed adjacent either end of the slot for receiving the ends of the pin, thereby allowing the pin to be recessed within the body of the handle. The elastomeric band was then pulled tight against the pin to hold the pin within the recessed notches. This design relied on the force of the band against the pin to hold the pin within the recess. In most uses, the band is suitably tensioned to hold the pin fast, but, in some instances, the pin may fall out allowing the band to withdraw from the notch in the handle. At this point, the band is no longer secured to itself and fails to hold the bundle. Also, when not in use, the pin may fall out because the band is slack with no force being applied to hold the pin in the notches. Since the pin used to secure the dowel to the end of the elastomeric band is typically small, when it comes free of the handle, it is easily lost. If the pin is lost, the handle cannot be used to couple the ends of the loop. At this point, the user must endeavor to obtain a substitute pin or purchase additional binder ties.